I couldn t breathe
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Takao and Midorima han caído en una miserable rutina con los años, y ninguno de ellos tiene el valor de romperla... Tienen que intentar, seguir intentando, por su amistado, por lo que sea que alguna vez hubo entre ellos... [angst][depresivo][MidoTaka][Yaoi][hurt]


Esta es una de las traducciones que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer de uno de mis fics. Tiene un estilo ligeramente poético en el original en inglés, así que a lo mejor suena un poco forzado en español... además que no soy traductora XDU

De todas formas, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: No poseo Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Hacía mucho calor, cuando nos tocamos por primera vez. Demasiado. No podía respirar.

Oía mi voz como si estuviera muy lejos, pero le oía gemir como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza. Los sentimientos, las sensaciones, eran demasiado... No podía respirar.

Era así la mayoría de las veces. Él venía a mi casa, con la excusa de celebrar su último partido, pero que sus compañeros de equipo no le entendían como hacía yo, y yo fingía que me halagaba. Al ojo externo, pareceríamos dos amigos gays en secreto. Yo me sonrojaría, él esbozaría una sonrisa y entonces, cuando no nos viera nadie, me besaría hasta perder el sentido, una, dos veces, sus labios chupando los míos, con demasiada fuerza como para ser cariñosamente. Demasiada... No podía respirar.

Me empujaría contra la primera superficie que encontrase, así que yo aprendí a no tener alfombras en casa. Era difícil explicar a mis padres por qué había manchas blancas en ellas. Algunas veces no llegaríamos ni al salón... me tomaría contra la puerta, siendo más cuidadoso en que yo no hiciera ruido y alertase a los vecinos. Él era frío, aún así. Demasiado frío... tanto que yo no podía respirar.

Él siguió jugando al baloncesto. Yo lo dejé. Se convirtió en un doctor famoso. Yo me convertí en un periodista más en el mundo. Él nadaba en dinero. Yo ya no podía permitirme salir todos los fines de semana. Él se casó con una hermosa mujer. Yo tenía un perro y dos gatos, un pequeño hámster, y tres peces naranjas. Nos habíamos distanciado. Ya no éramos parecidos. Una vez fuimos mejores amigos. Ahora éramos mejores extraños. Eso fue hace años... no podía recordarlo.

Él siguió luchando por nuestra amistad, y cuando eso no fue suficiente para mí, él siguió fingiendo ser lo que no era sólo por mí. Se pasaba por casa, me compraba objetos de la suerte de vez en cuando. Me besaba de cuando en cuando sin razón. Venía a casa y me follaba hasta perder el sentido cada vez que ganaba un partido porque una vez le dije que siempre había querido hacerlo cuando él sonreía y estaba feliz. Él fingía. Lo intentaba, de verdad que sí. Él estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que podía. Era yo siendo un pesado, egoísta, como siempre. Pero esto... le quería a _él_. Demasiado... no podía ser feliz con esto.

"No, mamá, no creo que nunca me case..." "Sí, madre, he estado hablando con ella de familia, pero sabes que aún somos jóvenes..." "No, mamá, no quiero volver a casa esta Navidad, me encuentro mal y necesito descansar." "Sí, madre, por supuesto que Sakura y yo iremos en las fiestas. Llevaremos el champán."

Mis viejos compañeros de equipo dejaron de llamar. Sus compañeros actuales se quejaban de que no salía con ellos lo suficiente. Mis mascotas me ignoraban. Su mujer se quejaba de que debería dejar de ver a su mejor amigo y darle un hijo.

Aún así, él venía cada vez, cada una de las veces, que ganaba un partido. Me tomaba contra algo en vez de en la cama porque una vez le dije que me gustaba duro. Me gustaba. Me gusta.

Shin-chan es mi vida. Yo no soy la suya. Estamos bien así, con esta extraña relación que tenemos. No es como si él me hubiera amado alguna vez, de todas formas. Él finge ser mi amante, yo fijo ser su mejor amigo. No puedo creer la cantidad de dinero que gasta en maquillaje para que yo pueda ocultar los chupetones y el rojo de mis ojos. A veces quiere preguntar por qué sigo llorando. A veces quiero preguntar por qué sigue viniendo. Nunca lo hacemos.

No es que quiera. No puedo perderle. No puedo perderle. No puedo perderle. No puedo perderle. Estamos bien así. Soy feliz, por supuesto que soy feliz. Nadie puede dudar de que lo soy, ¿por qué lo harían? Mi madre se preocupa demasiado, incluso para una madre. Mis mascotas no me quieren, pero eso es su problema. Sólo son animales. Mis compañeros de equipo no me llaman porque están ocupados babeando con su último hijo. ¿Quién quiere niños? Sólo dan problemas, ¿verdad, Shin-chan? Él se ve triste cuando le pregunto estas cosas, así que no lo hago. En vez de eso, traigo algunos pockys y fingimos ser adolescentes, jugando a los pockys por primera vez.

Después de todos estos años, lo único que sigue siendo lo mismo es él. Él sigue siendo el hombre más apuesto que he conocido, dulce, tsundere, preocupado, mejor amigo, Shin-chan... Sus manos aún son más grandes que las mías, y es tan cálido, incluso cuando se comporta frío...

Es demasiado cálido cuando nos tocamos. Demasiado caliente. Demasiado. No podía respirar. Aún no puedo.

* * *

Es más o menos cómo me imagino que acabarían las cosas si Takao se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones, pero Midorima no llegase a abrirse a él o simplemente no estuviera interesado de esa manera, pero aún así no quisiera perder su amistad.

Espero que os haya gustado T.T

Besos!

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
